


B5 fanart zone

by eusuchia



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, I am only capable of fixating on one thing at a time. here is the evidence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eusuchia/pseuds/eusuchia
Summary: Small collection of B5 fanart, comics + doodles, because I am vain and because tumblr is hardly the most efficient place to store/search for posts.
Relationships: Stephen Franklin/G'Kar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Scene redraws

**Author's Note:**

> After spotting [Kaelio's DS9 fanart repository](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491834/chapters/64560535) I figured I could afford to do the same for my B5 junk. A couple illustrated drabbles +/or comics posted as individual chapters, otherwise just lumped in by theme. Will be occasionally updated with new works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general B5 sketches done when I was fussing around trying to learn how to use procreate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, remember when I drew characters other than Stephen and G'Kar?


	2. G'Kar misc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just vibin

(sorry.)

a rough mockup I made for "what if g'kar was on socialist realism style propaganda posters" (+frantz fanon quote). I think this is actually one of my first pieces of B5 fanart, which, lmao, I kind of want to revisit now

illustrations for BREAKWATER [chapter 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061014/chapters/66292204) :^)


	3. Franklin/G'Kar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shippy art of the boys

I decided Stephen had tattoos pretty early on and I never looked back

I peaked as an artist with stupid sexy g'kar (obviously)

leave me alone I'm gay


	4. Franklin/G'Kar (horny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

  
illustration for BREAKWATER [chapter 36](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061014/chapters/68185646)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drawing g'kar naked is a labour of love. one million spots


	5. Reeds (drabble)

G’Kar asks about the human concept of afterlife, and I say which one? He asks for my favourite so I tell him about the field of reeds. He laughs and says he should have expected me to like the idea of working in paradise.

He heals quickly. After what Cartagia does to him, three bones have to be broken again before I can set them, and he smiles as I do it. A week later, he kisses me for the first time and tells me that he never expected to live this long, that the years seem to stretch out forever before and behind him. I say, yes. I say, me too.

He tells me most Narns don’t believe in an afterlife, and I find that a comfort. He wants so badly to live; he needs so little else.


	6. Righteousness (comic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might actually be the first full colour comic I ever finished in my life?
> 
> the first page is definitely my favourite, and most successful in terms of getting it how it looked it my head. that's how I always mean to draw g'kar's hands but I only took the time to figure out the weird kangaroo hand proportions one (1) time. and there it is.


	7. Acts of Sacrifice (comic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the events of S2E12 Acts of Sacrifice, AKA one of the only episodes of TV that ever made me cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hadn't quite found my stride with comics and digital art more broadly at this point. this comic and the one preceding were just me aping a lot of stuff that my technical ability wasn't (maybe still isn't) quite 'there' for. this one feels particularly clunky to me but, hey, I learned a lot and I still like the scene I scripted!


	8. Your people (comic)

short snippet redeveloped from a longer comic that I didn't feel was up to snuff. also... it was a gloomy piece about Stephen and G'Kar being separated during a pandemic on Narn and it started to feel a little too Real(TM), woops 

I did like where a couple of the pages ended up though:

[pages missing here, following page unfinished]


End file.
